


快跑，大角！

by SississiS



Category: Real Person Fiction, 五黑框, 冒学
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 角缺角闺蜜向；neta自太宰治《奔跑吧，梅勒斯》；部分使用《奔跑吧，梅勒斯》译文（邹微/ 曹逸冰/李雪莲）；梗密集；冒迟但到，恰好老捏恰好成分有；藏了一句波德莱尔。
Relationships: 潘海天/唐缺/潘海天
Kudos: 1





	快跑，大角！

原文直接替换姓名+少许改动

于是，潘海天怒意勃发，决心替天行道，铲除那倒行逆施的暴君。

潘海天不懂政治商业，只是海畔出身的劳工，整天唱着游吟诗人的歌谣和石料泥灰一同厮混过活，却比任何人都要对邪恶敏感。此日，天色尚黯，潘海天便从迢遥涨潮的海滩向内陆出发，跨越沅巢森林，渡过楚卫江河，穿越宛湄平原，来到这万里之外的天启帝都。他无父无母，只剩一个小学徒劳涅和他搭伙生活。劳涅长到二十岁，潘海天张罗着他和渔家十六岁的李恰好定下婚约。婚期迫近，潘海天此番进城，就是为婚礼置办礼服和喜宴好酒。

潘海天买齐东西，在天启城中随意乱晃。他有个早年一起搞事的闺蜜——唐缺——眼下正在天启城中被女粉丝包养，两人许久未见，潘海天想要去蹭他一顿饭。一路上潘海天欢欣非常，想到牙晓的美味料理和唐缺的白烂笑话，脸上浮现出海面波光粼粼的日光一般的笑容。走着走着笑意却被异样的乌云遮去，天启城进入了非常状态。正午青天白日的天启却是午夜的死之静寂，全无半点声息。悠哉游哉的潘海天顿感不安，沿途不断拽住擦身而过的年轻人急切问到：“这是怎么了啊？三年前我离开天启时，明明是六弦琴银色的旋律伴着少女金色的歌声，像鲛人织造的绡纱一样笼罩在帝都之上，缝隙流泻虹彩变幻的欢声笑语呀？”可是年轻人们回以青铜黑铁的沉默。

他拦住一位老人。潘海天加重语气询问，老人依旧摇头不答。潘海天用力地握住老人肩膀前后摇晃一遍遍询问，老人谨慎地环顾四周确定无人暗中窥探，才靠在榕树下轻声答到：

“皇帝陛下又要改设定。”

“为什么呢？”

“他坚信我们都抄了他的九州志，但谁有这样的想法？”

“他改了很多设定吗？”

“是的，最初是太阴替双月，然后依次是宁州改青州、羽人的发色和凝翼点，再然后是精确删去澜州夜北，跟着是废后离婚人生的浪费……”

“太可怕了！皇帝陛下莫非Fong了？”

“不，陛下何等英明，他不过喝了假酒。最近陛下又说地名还要改，但凡语气稍稍刚直之人，陛下都会让他们交出粉籍，抗命者全部绑到封神榜上拉黑。今天又有七个人被轰杀了。”

听罢，潘海天怒发冲冠：“如此残暴之框框不配苟活于世！”

潘海天心地单纯，径直闯进太清宫，摸进去未久便被巡城的金吾卫拿下。卫兵竟然搜出怀中影月一把，一片哗然。于是潘海天被押到了皇帝面前。

“你想用这把刀做什么！回话！”宝座上的君王审问的声音沉静而肃寒，饱含深秋的杀意。

“我要从暴君手中拯救九州。”潘海天看不清遥远的皇帝的脸。

“你？”皇帝恻然一笑，“像你这种家伙，永远无法了解我的孤独。”

“真厚！”潘海天出奇愤怒，“怀疑是世界上最皮厚的事情，堂堂九州共主连这也不能做到！”

“怀疑是墙街精英的本能，还有你们教给我的——人心难测！”皇帝忽地拔高声调，又冷静下来。“但凡是理性的经济人都会这么做的。”

他声音淡淡，裹挟一句几不可察的叹息：“其实，我也怀念老妖山的日子。”

“哈，那算哪门子怀念，无非为了抢夺九州名义好赚钱罢了。”轮到潘海天开嘲讽，“改地图骗萝莉还哭丧，你怀念的是当江core众星捧月的日子吧！”

“住口！”国王气得发抖，“只会嘴炮的傻逼！不管你面上多么白莲绿茶，我都能看出你一肚子坏水！你等着，我这就把你送到封神榜上去，到了那个时候，任你如何纳头便拜叫大哥，我都不会心软。”

“哦，好个英明的国王括弧棒读反括弧。你就继续做你的春秋大梦叛众离亲去吧，反正老子早有了必死的觉悟决不抱你大腿求饶。只是……”潘海天哽了一下，目光踌躇徘徊，“只是若你还有青霞君百分之一的爽气愿意同情我的话，请缓刑三天，让我回海边看着老捏成家。三天之内，我回来受死。”

暴君冷笑：“弥天大谎，重生的向异翅难道会再次冲往暗月？”

“谁能踏满山河千金一诺只为一相拥？是爱是痴真的你不懂。”潘海天笑了，“不像某些人，我当然会遵守口头或白纸黑字的约定，三天后返回。劳涅正盼着我回去。身为背叛者的你已经无法相信他人了，彳亍口巴，这城里有个被女粉丝包养的七亿富豪唐缺，我最塑料的闺蜜。这就是我提出的人质。如果我没能在第三天的黄昏前返回，你就吊死唐缺好了！”  
皇帝听完这一番话，顿时沉默不语。铁甲依然在你妹，人的信义不值二十万……铁矿石广告公司值得，人间不值得。不如答应他的请求，显示朕这个美少女坦荡纯洁的胸怀。等到以无限叹惋神情对那个替身动刑催稿之际，我定要让那些朕微博评论下天天试探封神边缘的旧事新题起嫌猜的冒粉江黑看个清楚。  
  
“OK，去把他带过来吧，记住是第三天的黄昏，千万别早回来了，这样老娘才可把你从封神榜里放出来啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
  
“？！”  
“想留命苟九州我当然会在困难的时候帮你一把，但看来现在还不是困难的时候——你还没有跪下来求我嘛。”  
潘海天气得鞣制皮革，“真厚”都不想说了。  
  
一同搞事的朋友唐缺深夜被召进太清宫，这对常年网络上扯头花的塑料闺蜜在灵龙里面基。潘海天向好友详细说明了事情经过，唐缺转了转脖子上的大饼，拍拍潘海天的锁子甲，说：“我还以为有人抢我鸡蛋呢。“

足够了。唐缺被五花大绑（可以但没必要），潘海天身披明月的祝福出发。

初夏晚间，月光流淌在羽人凝翼的每一根洁白的羽发上。

夜里潘海天匆忙赶路，次日上午总算回到海边。劳涅看见师父回来了连忙升起灶火，看见潘海天面色憔悴，一束扎眼的白发毛毛糙糙，大惊失色，炒勺键盘一时间不知道该先掉哪个。

潘海天拍拍小劳涅的脑袋，挤出一个笑容说：“组织上批准你和恰好了，手脚麻利点。”

劳涅一时没回过神，脸上出现了猫1猫2穿上铁甲的困惑表情。潘海天心累，拎着他去找了李家的船，连哄带骗敲定今日傍晚婚礼。

青阳魂烈，他在酒宴后睁开眼睛，竟看到了第二日的印池。潘海天一跳起身。来不及了？不，还赶得上，这就出发的话，离约定的期限绰绰有余。今天我一定要让那框框见识到“那些男人退出他”以外还有选择，然后再唱着“三年之后又三年”走上法场。

潘海天不疾不徐地着手准备出发。雨似乎小了一些。打点妥当。来吧。潘海天把两臂用力挥了一挥，如风凌雪出手的鹤雪银箭在雨中疾跑。  
  
今晚，我就要被杀死了。我这是为了赴死而跑，是为了救下担任我替身的闺蜜而跑，是为了殴打框框的小人之心而跑。我必须跑。而后就可以去死了！名誉必须从看童话大王写小读者来信开始就善自珍惜。别了，南淮！

年轻的大角很是痛苦，有几度简直就要驻足不前。不，不，他大声斥责着自己，同时努力跑着。横过宛湄平原、穿过沅巢森林，抵达临近的村落之时，雨已然停了，一时间唯见得太阳高悬，四下里渐趋酷热。潘海天以手拭额，将汗珠抹去。来到这里，就结束了。对南淮的眷恋不舍，不会再涌上心头。劳涅安排了，再没有任何值得我牵挂的事了，我该直接前往太清宫才是。没必要太过着急，慢慢走吧。潘海天的心情渐渐放松，甚至哼上了他所喜爱的“海天之间不再江南”。  
  
如此摇摇晃晃走了一会，堪堪达到全程一半，从天而降的灾难让潘海天骤吃一惊，蓦然停下脚步。前方的青衣江支流因昨日那番暴雨，竟导致山洪暴发，滚滚洪流居然将桥墩冲断。他怔怔站着，眼睛四处寻觅，继而高呼大喊，但河边原先泊着的那些木兰舟全都被浪冲走，一概看不见了，甚至船夫都无影无踪。河水渐渐高涨，那场面简直就像是浪涛袭来。  
  
潘海天挨着江边蹲下，忍不住大哭起来。他举起手哀求荒神：“啊，停下来吧，这狂暴的洪流！时间渐渐消逝，太阳都到了正午时分，若日落前赶不回天启的话，死胖子就会因我而死！”

“先前，框框曾特别关照我晚些回来——倘若我真的迟到，他就先杀了我的替身，再赦免我活命。我憎恨那卑劣的人性，但眼下又如何呢？我真的被皇帝说中，肯定会迟到了吧。他想必会得意地干一杯2003王朝干红，若无其事将我赦免。  
  
“假如这种事真的发生了，那我无疑会比死掉更加难过。我将变成永远的背叛者，变成九州三陆最无名誉可言之人。唐缺，到了那时我一定会自杀的，就让我随你而去好了！我想，只有你才会相信我吧。不，说不定这只是我眼下一厢情愿的想法罢了。说不定，我会继续苟活下去的吧。我一无所有。所谓正义诚信义薄云天，其实都是小说里骗人眼泪的东西罢。杀死别人以换取自身的生存，不正是人类社会的法则？哈哈哈哈，一切都是愚蠢的，既然我是丑陋的叛徒，那就让我任性一次好了。”  
  
好累呀——潘海天舒展四肢，总算可以闭上眼睛休息一下了。  
  
刹那间，他听到了潺潺的流水之响。潘海天微微抬头，屏息凝听，只觉得脚边隐隐似有水流。他挣扎着起身一看，果然正有股小小的清泉自岩石缝隙流出。潘海天俯身以双手掬水喝了一口，只觉得如梦初醒，不禁长长叹息。肉体的疲劳一扫而空，他又可以走、可以跑了！他心头再度涌现希望，那是履行义务的希望，是求死以换取名誉的希望。  
  
太阳于祂的凝血里沉溺浸没，枝叶交错的缝隙落下朗朗的光晕，映照得娇弱鲜翠的柳叶辉煌明亮，好似熊熊燃烧一般。距日落尚有些时间，还有人等着我呢。有人正静静等待着我，没有一丝怀疑，他对我绝对信任。我一条命算得什么，岂能总说那种以死谢罪的废话？我必须回报他的信赖才行。只剩下这一件事了——快跑！大角！  
  
信赖，信赖……我被信赖着！片刻前那辰月的耳语，只是梦呀，那只是一场噩梦。忘了它吧。只要身心俱疲，人类便会遭逢那样的噩梦。潘海天，你不可耻，你是真正的勇者，你不是又站起来再度奔跑了吗？  
万幸！我总算能以正义者的身份赴死了。啊！啊！夕阳西下，夕阳正渐渐西下。等等，荒神！我自提笔就是那些正直的男人的一员，就让我永远都当一个正直的人吧！  
  
潘海天疾行如风，一路上不断将挡路的行人推开。原野上，有人正举行着签售会。潘海天自观众席间冲过，让众人吃惊不小。潘海天踢开书堆、越过舞台，其奔跑的速度比缓缓西沉的太阳要快上十倍。  
  
和一群冒解擦身而过的瞬间，潘海天无意中听到了不祥的言语。“现在，缺博导就要上封神榜了。”啊，啊！都是那个男人的缘故，我才要如此这般舍命奔跑。我一定不能让那个男人死掉。加速，潘海天，加速。你不许迟到。眼下，正是你展现你的爱和诚信的时候，随便你用怎样的形式。潘海天奔跑着，近乎全裸，呼吸渐渐困难，有几次甚至从口中喷出了鲜血。

看到了，我看到远处殇阳关的城楼了。夕阳的照射下，塔楼闪闪发光。  
  
“哎呀，潘海天先生。”随风飘来了一阵呻吟。  
“谁？”潘海天边跑边问道。  
  
“我是你朋友唐缺的编辑阿豚。”年轻人紧紧追着潘海天，边跑边喊道，“没用了。别再跑了，你来不及救他了！”  
“不，太阳尚未落下！”  
“国王正要对他处以删评拉黑一条龙封神榜刑罚。唉，你迟到了，真遗憾，倘若你能再早一点点的话……”  
“不，太阳尚未落下！”潘海天撕心裂肺，凝视着血红色的斜阳，浑身上下仅存得一个“跑”字。  
  
“停下来吧，别再跑了，想想你的性命！那个人是相信你的，就算是被拖到刑场的时候，他都是安然如故。不管框框如何用不熟嘲讽他，他总是淡淡回答潘海天会回来的，一脸坚信之态。”

  
“就是因此我要跑呀！他相信我，所以我跑，不是人命的问题，更不是来得及来不及的问题！我是为了更可怕的事情而跑。你，跟着我一同跑吧！”

“啊？你不会是疯了吧？那好，咱们快跑，说不定还能赶上，快跑！”  
  
红日尚未落下，潘海天倾尽全力地跑着，脑袋里一片空白。他忘掉了一切事情，只是以最大的努力来奔跑。地平线上，太阳渐渐消失。当最后一丝余晖行将消逝之际，潘海天若疾风般冲进了刑场。赶上了。  
“住手！不可以杀他。我回来了，潘海天履约了，我回来了！”原本想要对着刑场上围观的群众大喊，然而潘海天的喉咙嘶哑，只发出了微小的声音，所以人们一时没有发觉他的到来。  
  
微博广场上，封神榜的热搜高高挂着，五花大绑的唐缺被吊上了柱子。潘海天见状，断然拨开了身旁的群众，走上前来。  
  
“是我！江粉，你们要卡的人是我，是潘海天。他只是我的替身！”潘海天嘶哑着嗓子喊道，同时爬上热评，抓住了正被吊上去的朋友的双脚。  
围观的群众骚动了，现场一片混乱。须臾，恰瓜群众同声喊道：“原谅他们！”  
唐缺的绑缚被解开了。  
  
“猪。”潘海天双目蕴泪，“打我吧，用力打我的脸。途中，我一度做了噩梦，如果你不肯打我，我甚至没有拥抱你的资格。打我！”

唐缺颔首同意，仿佛瞬间明白了一切，挥手打向潘海天的右颊，动静响彻微博。而后，唐缺微微笑道：“大角，打我一拳，就像刚刚那样打我的脸。这两三天来，我一度萌生了对你的怀疑，那是我平生第一次怀疑你，倘若你不打我的话，我没办法跟你拥抱！”  
  
潘海天重重打了唐缺的脸。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”两人同时说道，随后便紧紧相拥，喜极而泣，放声大哭。  
人群中亦渐渐出现了感动的啜泣。

皇帝赦免的诏令被贴在告示栏，而下达命令的暴君回到太清阁眺望远方，说：“你是真的恨我啊，我早该明白……”

番外一：

于是，江南决心诛杀那倒行逆施的暴君。

假如这种事真的发生了，那我无疑会比死掉更加难过。我将变成永远的背叛者，变成清韵最无名誉可言之人。猴子，到了那时我一定会自杀的，就让我随你而去好了！我想，只有你才会相信我吧。不，说不定这只是我眼下一厢情愿的想法罢了。说不定，我会继续苟活下去的吧。我一无所有。所谓“正义”、“诚信”、“爱”云云，其实都是全无价值可言的东西。杀死别人以换取自身的生存，不正是人类社会的法则？哈哈哈哈，一切都是愚蠢的，既然我是丑陋的叛徒，那就让我任性一次好了。  
  
好累呀——江南舒展四肢，总算可以——确认账本还在，闭上眼睛休息一下了。

番外二：

于是，鹧鹕天怒意勃发决心戡天，杀死疯狂的暴君以从他手中拯救九州。

于是，近卫队在太清阁发现了皇帝的尸体，他的胸膛中插着寒光闪烁的匕首——青鲨。

暗红的血由皇帝握住刀柄的指缝间隙喷薄而出，泼满了青铜的扳指。


End file.
